


Soldaten sind für den Krieg gemacht (Ärzte für die Liebe)

by SiaAriel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, light injury
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel





	Soldaten sind für den Krieg gemacht (Ärzte für die Liebe)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soldiers are made for war (doctors are made for love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590309) by [SiaAriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel). 



Overwatch Headquarter, Genf, Schweiz, 2062

 

"Ich stehe hier vor dem Overwatch Headquarter, wo der erste internationale Kongress zur medizinischen Forschung stattfinden wird. Generalsekretärin Gabrielle Adawe begrüßt die Gäste in diesem Moment und wir werden live dabei sein! "

Die Reporterin seufzte und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Becher, der ihr von einem jungen Mann übergeben wurde.

"Tolle Einleitung Emma!" sagte er und sah sie an.

"Ja ich weiß. Aber vor diesem Monster aus Glas sieht alles gut aus. " antwortete die Frau und zeigte auf das große Logo hinter ihnen.

Die schwarz-orange O mit den markanten Händen drängten sich über ein großes Banner mit den Worten "1. Internationaler Kongress der medizinischen Forschung und Entwicklung" und direkt unter dem Banner war ein großer Eingang, wo Hunderte von Menschen warteten.

 

"Das ist ein Albtraum." Jack Morrison seufzte und ließ den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. Er war verantwortlich für die Sicherheit und das Wohlergehen von über tausend Zivil- und Militärwissenschaftlern und Industrieverkäufern für die nächsten vier Tage und nichts funktionierte. Gabrielle hatte ihm eine Aufgabe gegeben, die er nicht erfüllen konnte, und seine Stimmung schwankte zwischen Verbitterung und Hoffnungslosigkeit. "Okay Jack, konzentriere dich. Was muss getan werden und was kannst du in der verbleibenden Zeit machen? " fragte er sich und ging zu seinem Whiteboard.

 

Angela Ziegler war nicht die Frau, die leicht aufgeregt war. Aber der Kongress ließ ihre Vorfreude wie die eines Kind vor Weihnachten überquellen. Sie hatte im letzten Jahr hart gearbeitet, um Gabrielle, Jack und Gabriel zu überzeugen, dass dieser Kongress die ideale Gelegenheit war Overwatchs Interesse an Frieden, Wissenschaft und Forschung zu zeigen. Und schließlich hatte sich der Stress gelohnt! Gabrielle war die Konferenzvorsitzende, während Angela selbst Vorsitzende auf der großen Plenarsitzung am nächsten Tag sein würde. Angela schaute in ihr Kongressprogramm, eine kleine Broschüre, die einen Zeitplan und eine Karte des Hauptquartiers enthielt, und machte geistige Notizen, was sie besuchen wollte. Ihr Blick blieb am Abend des dritten Tages, Samstag, stehen. "Congress Dinner" stand dort geschrieben, "Beginn: 20 Uhr Ende: offen. Formelle Kleidung bevorzugt. "  
Sie hatte das Dinner völlig vergessen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie in Begleitung dort auftauchen sollte oder was sie tragen sollte. "Formelle Kleidung ...", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Die Plenarsitzungen waren jetzt ganz aus ihrem Fokus verschwunden. Zunächst musste sie an der Eröffnungszeremonie teilnehmen, bevor sie sich auf das Abendessen vorbereiten konnte. In Gedanken versunken machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Haupthalle, wo sich alle versammelten, um Gabrielle Adawe zu hören.

 

Die nächsten zwei Tage waren reiner Stress für Jack Morrison. Er war recht zufrieden damit, dass das Overwatch Headquarter einige grundlegende Sicherheitsmaßnahmen aufwies und zusätzliche Barrieren, Checkpoints und Kameras waren leicht hinzuzufügen, aber immer noch fühlte er sich völlig überwältigt. Jack befürchtete, dass jemand die Absperrungen übersehen würde, die den öffentlichen Bereich vom privaten Bereich trennten oder noch schlimmer, dass diese Person dies mit Absicht tun und sie ausspionieren würde.  
Immerhin war er froh, dass er auf dem Kongress nicht auftauchen musste. Er konnte in seinem Büro sitzen und alles auf den Bildschirmen beobachten. Wenn etwas passierte, würde er in etwa 45 Sekunden dort sein und in der Zwischenzeit hatte er genug Agenten in Zivilkleidung, um den ganzen Kongress und alle darin zu sichern.

 

Es war Samstag und Angela hatte noch keine Ahnung, was sie mit dem Abendessen an diesem Abend machen sollte. Sie war zu der Einsicht gekommen, dass sie in Begleitung hingehen sollte, aber neben ihren Kollegen, die mit dem Kongress selbst beschäftigt waren, oder ihren Teamkameraden, die eingesetzt waren, um den Kongress zu beaufsichtigen, hatte sie fast keine Wahl jemanden zu fragen.  
Sie eilte die Treppe hinunter, um an der nächsten Plenarsitzung teilzunehmen, als sie ausrutschte. Der Boden kam näher und sie versuchte, sich auf die Seite zu drehen und dem Aufprall auf ihre Schulter zu nehmen, aber es war zu spät. Mit einem gedämpften Schrei traf sie auf den Boden und hörte wie ihr Knöchel knackte.

 

Jack sah auf, als er einen Schrei hörte. Niemand sollte auf dieser Ebene sein, nur Overwatch-Mitglieder hatten die Erlaubnis und die meisten von ihnen waren im Dienst oder besuchten den Kongress. Er nahm seine Pistole und lehnte das Büro ab. Der Schrei war von der Treppe gekommen, also ging er dorthin, Pistole im Holster auf seiner Seite, fertig und mit Betäubungs-Munition beladen.  
Jack ließ die Pistole los, als er Angela „Mercy“ Ziegler erkannte. Sie musste aus ihrem Büro gekommen sein, wenn sie auf hier war. „Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er besorgt, als er ihren Knöchel bemerkte.

 

Angela hatte sich aufgesetzt und betrachtete gequält ihr Fußgelenk, das sich inzwischen blau verfärbte. Als sie Schritte hörte sah sie auf und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Jack! Gott sei Dank! Ich bin die Treppe runter gefallen…“ rief sie erleichtert dem blonden Mann zu, der auf sie zu kam und sie besorgt fragte, ob es ihr gut gehe.

 

Vorsichtig half Jack Angela auf und brachte sie in sein Büro. „Was machst du denn hier oben? Solltest du nicht beim Kongress unten sein?“ fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ich wollte nur schnell was aus meinem Büro holen…“ murmelte Angela gequält, als Jack sie auf seinen Schreibtisch hob.

„Schnell ist bei diesen Treppen und diesen Schuhen nicht die beste Kombination.“ antwortete er. „Ich hol ein Eispack.“

Jack kam mit dem Eispack wieder und setzte sich vor sie in seinen Stuhl. „Ich verarzte unsere Einsatzsänitäterin, dass ich das mal erlebe…“ grinste er und nahm behutsam ihr Bein und zog ihr den Schuh aus und legte das Eispack um ihren Knöchel.

Angela versuchte zu lächeln, aber der Schmerz verhinderte, dass das Lächeln ihre Augen erreichte.  
„Und das ausgerechnet heute Abend…“ jammerte sie.

„Was ist denn heute Abend?“ fragte Jack nervös. Er hatte sich bewusst von dem Kongress fern gehalten, von den ganzen Ehrungen und Lobpreisungen und vor allem von den Reportern, die in ihm nur wieder den Posterjungen von Overwatch sehen würden.

„Das Kongress-Dinner. Ich muss da eigentlich anwesend sein, wie sieht das denn aus, wenn Overwatchs Leiterin der medizinischen Forschung nicht bei dem großen Abend dabei ist?“ beklagte sich Angela weiter.

Jack nickte und strich geistesabwesend mit dem Daumen über Angelas Knöchel. „Also… naja, so wirst du wohl kaum dahin gehen können…“ meinte er und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

Angela senkte den Kopf und schniefte leise. Sie hatte sich die letzten Tage den Kopf über dieses Dinner zerbrochen und… sie sah wieder auf und traf Jacks Blick. Ein Plan formte sich in ihrem Kopf und je länger sei darüber nachdachte, desto besser gefiel er ihr.

„Sag mal Jack, was hast du eigentlich heute Abend vor?“ fragte sie vorsichtig und versuchte ihr Grinsen zu verbergen.

Jack hielt verdutzt inne. „Ich?“ fragte er. „Ich, ähm, ich muss hier das Gebäude im Blick behalten, ähm, nicht dass jemand hier eindringt… oder so.“ stammelte er verlegen.

Grinsend zog Angela ihren Knöchel aus Jacks Griff und rutschte vom Schreibtisch. „Du könntest mich doch begleiten, bitte Jack, bitte.“ Fragte sie mit einem Augenaufschlag und ließ sich ein wenig nach vorn fallen.

Aus Reflex fing Jack sie auf und schaute ihr in die großen, blauen Augen. Er hatte nie bemerkt, dass Angelas Augen ein wenig ins veilchenfarbene gingen. Völlig gefangen in ihrem Blick richtete er sie wieder auf und hielt sie an der Hüfte fest.

„Bitte begleite mich, Jack.“ Flüsterte Angela erneut und legte ihre Hände auf seine breiten Schultern.

Jack konnte nicht anders als Nicken. „Ja, na schön. Für einen Abend wird dieses Gebäude wohl auf sich selbst aufpassen können.“ Murmelte er und lächelte Angela an.


End file.
